Say Hello at Alice' Tea Party
by Kamikura39
Summary: Kalau mencium aroma teh dan dentingan antara sendok dan cangkir saat tidur, apa kau akan bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi? Siapa tahu saat kau membuka matamu kau akan menemukan 'Alice' Tea Party'. Dan saat kau menemukannya, apa kau akan memberanikan diri untuk memulai cerita baru tentang hidupmu? Memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan 'halo' di dalam acara "Alice' Tea Party" itu.


**Say "Hello" at Alice' Tea Party ****© Kamikura39**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**A/N : TYPOS? Saya jagonya #gausahbangga ABAL? Kemungkinan #ditendang OOC? Pasti #dibunuh**

* * *

Megurine Luka, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu panjang dengan iris azure-nya yang jernih dan indah, selalu tersenyum dan tertawa apapun yang terjadi. Tidak pernah menangis, tidak pernah marah. Idola para siswi di sekolahnya, sekolah Utairo. Tidak, sekolah Utairo bukan sekolah khusus perempuan, tetap sekolah campuran. Hanya saja, sikapnya yang selalu tersenyum bahkan ketika sedang 'membantai' seseorang itu yang membuatnya agak sangat disegani para siswa. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan luarnya yang cantik dan feminim memang sangat tidak terlihat, dia memang seperti serigala berbulu domba. Untungnya Luka tidak pernah 'membantai' anak perempuan, hanya murid-murid berandalan saja. Itu sisi positifnya.

Sore ini, seperti biasa. Luka menguap malas setelah selesai 'membantai' berandalan yang mengusik beberapa anak perempuan tadi pagi. Biasanya setelah selesai 'membantai', Luka akan naik ke atas atap sekolah dan istirahat di sana. Menatap langit-langit sore yang mulai kemerahan, itu kesukaannya. Karena punya kekuatan seperti anak laki-laki dan hobi 'membantai' sebenarnya bukanlah kehendak Luka sendiri, itu bawaan sejak lahir. Paling tidak itu asumsi Luka. Luka lalu memejamkan matanya, dia ingin merasakannya 'itu' lagi. Setiap dia tidur sebentar di atas atap sore hari, dia pasti akan bermimpi menghadiri acara minum teh ala Alice In The Wonderland, karena itu Luka menyebut mimpinya itu 'Alice' Tea Party'. Oh, jangan bayangkan kekacauannya juga, dalam mimpi Luka acara minum teh-nya sama sekali tidak kacau, tapi menyenangkan.

**TRING TRING**

_Suara benturan antara sendok dengan cangkir teh lagi_, batin Luka begitu mendengar suara yang biasa dia dengar, _dan sekarang aku mulai bisa mencium aroma tehnya_. Luka menikmati aroma teh itu, benar-benar mimpi yang indah. Tapi kemudian Luka segera membuka matanya dan terduduk dengan raut wajah kaget, dia baru sadar pada satu hal. Dia belum tidur, dan dia belum bermimpi. Jadi? Itu semua nyata?

**TRING TRING**

Suara benturan pelan itu kembali terdengar, dan kali ini disusul dengan suara air dituang ke dalam cangkir. Luka menajamkan penciumannya, dan dia yakin kalau aroma teh yang ia cium ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan mimpi. Luka sangat yakin karena dia sudah mencubit lengannya sekuat tenaga sampai berdarah dan rasanya SAKIT. Luka lalu berdiri dan merapihkan bajunya, menyusuri atap sekolah perlahan dan hati-hati. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini, apa benar-benar ada seseorang yang sedang mengadakan acara minum teh? Sejenak Luka berpikir kalau hal itu gila, tapi dia segera menarik pikirannya itu setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Seorang pemuda berambut violet panjang diikat satu ke atas tengah duduk di depan meja bundar berukuran sedang yang dilapisi taplak meja putih yang sepertinya terbuat dari bahan bagus. Di atas meja itu ada perlengkapan minum teh, kue-kue manis, dan semua yang ada di dalam 'Alice' Tea Party' dalam mimpinya. Luka masih bersembunyi di tempatnya, memperhatikan pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekoalhnya –kemeja putih dengan _blazer_ hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam. Tak lama, kemudian muncul seorang gadis berambut violet kemerahan diikat satu ke atas seperti pemuda berambut violet itu, mengenakan seragam _maid_ panjang berwarna hitam dengan celemek putih, dan melayani si pemuda itu. Gadis itu menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang terlihat mahal di mata Luka dan memberikannya dengan hormat pada si pemuda.

Luka mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, apa dia bermimpi? Luka melirik luka di tangannya dan kembali merobek kulitnya sendiri. Sakit, jadi Luka memutuskan kalau itu memang bukan mimpi. Luka kembali memperhatikan pemuda berambut violet beserta pelayannya itu, berusaha memeras otaknya sekuat tenaganya. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, tapi dia belum pernah melihat wajah pemuda itu sama sekali. Walaupun hal itu bukan kesalahan siapapun dan kemungkinan kesalahan Luka, karena Luka menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sekolah untuk ke perpustakaan dan menyendiri. Diam-diam, Luka tersenyum senang. Dia senang kalau ternyata 'Alice' Tea Party' idamannya bukanlah hanya mimpi belaka, tapi kenyataan. Walau begitu, Luka masih belum tahu apa dia akan menyapa pemuda dan pelayannya itu atau tetap bersembunyi.

"Megurine-_san_, kalau memang ingin kemari kemarilah," ujar pemuda berambut violet itu tiba-tiba.

Luka tersentak dan hendak langsung kabur, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia keluar dari tempat persembunyannya dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Gadis pelayan itu lalu langsung menarik kursi di hadapan si pemuda dan mempersilahkan Luka duduk. Berhubung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Luka hanya bisa menurut dan ikut duduk. Gadis pelayan itu lalu langsung menyiapkan the dan kue untuk Luka dengan cekatan. Sementara itu, Luka sibuk memperhatikan si pemuda dan gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Aku Kamui Gakupo, dari kelas 2-3. Kau pasti tidak mengenalku, kan?" pemuda itu memecah keheningan, tersenyum lembut pada Luka.

Luka mengangguk singkat dan dadanya mulai terasa sesak. "Ehm, begitulah," jawabnya agak gugup. "Apa kau selalu ke sini?"

"Setiap sore," jawab pemuda itu singkat lalu menyeruput teh miliknya. Dia melirik ke arah Luka dari balik cangkirnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Silahkan diminum," lanjutnya mempersilahkan Luka.

Luka menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya. Secangkir teh yang kalau dugaannya tidak salah itu teh _assam_, karena wanginya manis. Luka meraih cangkirnya dan mulai menegukya, dia tertegun. Baru kali itu dia meminum teh seperti itu, kesannya benar-benar berbeda. Benar-benar seperti berada di acara minum teh di Wonderland.

Gakupo tersenyum. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya meminta pendapat Luka.

"Enak sekali, baru pertama kali aku meminum teh seenak ini. Engh… teh ini buatan-"

"Dia," potong Gakupo cepat sambil memiringkan kepalanyasedikit ke arah si gadis pelayan. Gadis pelayan itu hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Luka, membungkuk hormat seolah-olah Luka benar-benar majikannya. "Kemampuan menyeduh teh, membuat kue-kue manis, menyiapkan acara minum teh, semuanya tidak ada yang lebih sempurna daripada hasil pekerjaan Gakuko. Karea itu aku suka minum teh di sini, karena kalau di rumah dia pasti tidak diperbolehkan."

"Oh…" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Luka. Dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti permasalahannya, tapi dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu pada Gakupo dan gadis pelayan yang sepertinya bernama Gakuko itu. Luka kembali menyeruput teh-nya sambil merasakan hembusan lembut angin musim gugur yang menerpa pelan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan membantaiku, kan?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat Luka hampir menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya.

Luka segera mengatur nafasnya lalu tersenyum tipis setengah tersinggung. "Tidak, tidak, tenang saja. Memang gosip tentangku yang beredar seperti itu ya kesannya? Tenang, aku hanya membantai murid-murid berandalan yang membuat ulah. Dan beberapa yang memuatku kesal," jawab Luka santai dan memberi sedikit penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Dia lalu mulai menyantap _scone_ yang ada di hadapannya, dan kali ini Luka setuju dengan ucapan Gakupo. Kue buatan Gakuko memang enak.

"Syukurlah," ujar Gakupo lagi sambil tersenyum lega, "aku paling tidak suka kekerasan soalnya. Kalau kau mau, besok sore dan seterusnya kau bisa menemuiku di sini lagi. Oh ya, aku boleh memanggilmu 'Luka'? Tentu saja kau juga boleh memanggilku 'Gakupo'."

Luka mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum lega. "Boleh. Kita berteman, ya," sahut Luka senang. Bisa dibilang selama ini Luka hampir tidak punya teman, karena itu dia senang berkenalan dengan Gakupo. Dengan harapan semoga sifatnya yang suka 'membantai' bisa ikut hilang, perlahan-lahan. Gakuko lalu mengisi kembali cangkir teh milik Luka dan Gakupo yang sudah kosong, dan Luka baru sadar pada satu hal. Gerak gerik Gakuko sangat terlatih, benar-benar seperti pelayan bangsawan sungguhan. Kali ini Luka lebih tertarik memperhatikan Gakuko dibanding Gakupo, karena dia merasa kalau Gakuko itu 'unik'. Seperti ada rahasia yang disembunyikannya.

"Ehm… anu," panggil Luka agak malu-malu sambil menarik pelan ujung lengan baju Gakuko, dia menatap Gakuko dengan hati-hati. "Aku boleh memanggilmu 'Gakuko'?"

Gakuko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku juga boleh memanggilmu 'Luka'?"

Luka tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dia benar-benar senang saat ini. "Iya, aku senang bisa berteman dengan kalian. Oh ya, kalau Gakuko ada di kelas mana? Jadi kalau istirahat aku bisa menemuimu dan Gakupo."

Tanpa Luka sadari, Gakupo mendelik ke arah Gakuko dan Gakuko tahu apa artinya. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil meremas celemeknya perlahan. "Kalau Luka mau menemuiku dan Gakupo, pergi ke perpustakaan saja, kami berdua selalu ada di sana setiap istirahat. Dan satu lagi, boleh kau simpan semua ini di dalam hatimu saja, Luka? Aku maupun Gakupo tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu tentang acara minum teh ini, ya? Lalu sebaiknya jangan bicara tentangku karena aku jarang dikenal kecuali teman sekelasku sendiri, aku takut kalau ada yang tahu kau mengenalku. Mereka pasti akan bertanya Luka bertemu denganku di mana soalnya," jawab Gakuko agak lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Luka tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia, kok. Ah, omong-omong, maaf ya. Sepertinya aku sudah haru pergi, aku ada kerja sambilan," kata Luka dengan riang sambil menunjukkan arlojinya. Dia lalu segera bangkit dan kembali berseru, "_mata ashita_, Gakuko, Gakupo."

Gakuko dan Gakupo melambaikan tangannya sambil membalas senyuman Luka. "_Mata ashita_," balas mereka pelan.

Langkah Luka terdengar semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya hilang. Setelah benar-benar hening, Gakupo menatap ke arah Gakuko dengan manis tapi juga tajam. Singkat kata, Gakupo hampir setipe dengan Luka. Selalu tersenyum bagaimanapun keadaan hatinya. Gakuko hanya menunduk sedikit, menghindari tatapan lembut yang mengandung makna kesal dari Gakupo.

"Hampir saja, ya," ujar Gakupo disertai emosi yang sangat terasa. "Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai Luka tahu yang sesungguhnya, Gakuko. Aku sudah bilang hari ini jangan dulu, kan? Kau keras kepala sih."

"Maaf," sahut Gakuko lirih, "habisnya, aku tidak mau melewatkan satu haripun tanpa acara ini. Satu-satunya alasan aku tetap berada di sini, hanya ini kan? Kalau acara ini tidak ada, maka aku pasti sudah pergi dari kapan-kapan. Kau tidak mau aku pergi, kan?" Gakuko tersenyum pahit, menatap Gakupo dengan penuh perasaan. Gakuko lalu merogoh saku-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin, menyodorkannya pada Gakupo.

Gakupo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menatap liontin yang dipegang Gakuko. Dia lalu meraih liontin itu dan membukanya perlahan. Liontin yang berbentuk bola berwarna putih keperakan dengan ukiran cantik berwarna merah jambu dan emas. Gakupo membuka liontin itu perlahan dan seketika, musik mengalun pelan. Di dalam liontin terapat botol kecil yang cantik, berwarna violet lembut polos. Gakupo meraih botol mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dia terdiam, menatap hidangan di hadapannya setengah menerawang.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi," gumam Gakupo dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Tapi Gakuko bisa mendengarnya, jadi dia hanya mendekat ke arah Gakupo dan membelai pelan kepalanya. Gakuko menatap Gakupo dengan perasaan menyesal dan bersalah, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tetap berdiri di samping orang yang sudah seperti tuannya itu dan terus membelai lembut kepalanya. Tapi Gakupo memang sudah bisa menyandang gelas 'tuan' terhadap Gakuko, karena 'perintah' Gakupo Gakuko berada di sini. Pelayan yang selalu berada di samping tuannya, seperti perjanjian antara iblis dengan manusia yang sering ada di cerita kan?

* * *

Luka langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan seperti kata Gakuko dan Gakupo kemarin. Dia sangat berantusias, karena Gakuko dan Gakupo bisa dibilang adalah teman pertamanya. Begitu sampai di perpustakaan, Luka langsung mengatur nafasnya dan mencari kedua orang itu. Luka memutar bola matanya. Gakuko dan Gakupo sepertinya tipe yang suka menyendiri, batin Luka, jadi seharusnya mereka ada di pojok ruangan tempat yang paling sepi. Luka segera ke tempat yang dimaksud, dan senyum lebar langsung mengembang di wajahnya karena tebakannya seratus persen tepat. Gakuko dan Gakupo ada di sana, sambil memakan _bento_ mereka.

"Hai," sapa Luka riang lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Gakuko.

"Hai Luka, kau tepat waktu," sahut Gakupo senang lalu menyodorkan sekotak_ bento_ pada Luka. "Gakuko membuatnya untuk kita bertiga, enak lho. Kau harus coba."

Luka menerima kotak _bento_ itu dan menatapnya setengah bengong, dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Gakupo keheranan sekaligus kaget. Otaknya baru nyambung kalau sekarang ini Gakupo dan Gakuko sedang makan, di dalam perpustakaan. "Bukankah... tidak boleh makan di dalam perpustakaan?" tanya Luka berbisik.

Gakuko tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja," katanya ramah, "asal tidak ketahuan tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, perpustakaan kan sepi sekali dan tempat ini bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah disentuh oleh hawa manusia selain aku dan Gakupo."

Luka mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dia lalu memakan _bento_-nya. "Hebat, ini sih sudah seperti buatan restoran mahal saja," puji Luka kagum dan terus makan.

Gakuko tersenyum senang, begitu juga dengan Gakupo. "_Yokatta ne_! Gakupo yang mengajariku cara memasak, dan karena aku rutin berlatih akhirnya bisa juga. Kalau Luka mau, aku juga bisa membuatkanmu _fondant au chocolate_. Bagaimana?" seru Gakuko girang, wajahnya jadi bersemu merah sedikit.

"Kau bisa membuat _fondant au chocolate_!? Hebat, aku akan senang sekali kalau aku tidak keberatan," jawab Luka semakin kagum. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Gakupo dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak kusangka kau senang memasak dan jago memasak, Gakupo. Aku yang perempuan tulen saja memasak telur dadar saja kacau." Luka terkekeh pelan, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

Gakupo mendengus pelan. "Payah kau ini, baru kali ini aku bertemu gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun tidak bisa memasak masakan yang paling gampang, telur dadar. Kau bisa mencontoh Gakuko, kau tahu?" ejek Gakupo sambil tersenyum mengejek tentunya.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau Luka juga belajar? Sebelumnya aku juga tidak bisa masak sama sekali," sela Gakuko yang melihat Luka mulai marah pada Gakupo. Ingatan Gakuko cukup bagus, dan dia ingat apa yang akan terjadi pada siswa yang membuatnya kesal. Tentu Gakuko tidak ingin 'musibah' yang disengaja terjadi pada Gakupo.

Luka memutar bola matanya dengan cepat, lalu tersenyum girang. "Betul, kau pintar sekali Gakuko!" serunya kemudian langsung memeluk erat Gakuko. "Kalau aku sudah bisa memasak tolong buatkan aku_ steak _tuna!" Luka berseru senang pada Gakupo.

"Ya, kalau kau sudah bisa memasak," ulang Gakupo dengan nada menantang. Luka hanya mencibir kesal, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Ketiganya hening dan sibuk menyantap makan siang mereka masing-masing. Luka merasa tenang bersama Gakuko dan Gakupo, walaupun sampai saat itu belum terlintas di benaknya sebenarnya apa hubungan Gakuko dan Gakupo. Yap, Luka memang agak lemot otaknya. Tapi sekarang kelemahan Luka itu menguntungkan dan bahkan sangat menguntungkan buat Gakuko dan Gakupo. Gakupo sesekali melirik ke arah Luka yang asyik menikmati makan siangnya sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu ke arah Gakuko yang memakan makan siangnya tanpa ekspresi. Gakupo tahu dia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasianya lama-lama, apalagi terhadap Luka. Dia hanya bisa berharap Luka mau menerima kenyataannya dan tetap merahasiakannya sebaik mungkin. Karena kalau ketahuan, Gakupo tidak yakin dia bisa bersama Gakuko mapun Luka lagi.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya," ujar Luka setelah selesai makan. "Setelah ini biasanya kalian biasanya ngapain saja?"

"Diam. Kadang baca buku. Tapi kalau Gakuko pasti tidur," jawab Gakupo santai lalu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya.

"Kalau Luka mau, aku bisa menceritakan bahan-bahan masakan tentangmu, dan cara-caranya. Paling tidak cara memasak coklat yang baik jadi saat Valentine bisa membuat coklat sendiri untuk orang yang disukai," usul Gakuko sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar kata 'orang yang disukai' wajah Luka langsung memerah dan memanas. Luka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba dadanya kembali terasa sesak, sama seperti kemarin sore. Luka langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha mengatur emosinya. Aneh kalau tiba-tiba wajahku memerah, batinnya, aku kan tidak sakit. Luka langsung tersenyum setuju dan mengangguk singkat. Sementara itu Gakupo sudah asyik dengan buku kecilnya yang disampul dengan kertas hitam polos.

"Kalau membuat coklat, sebenarnya cukup melelehkan coklat matang yang untuk memasa saja. Cara melelehkannya taruh di atas mangkuk dan mangkuk itu taruh di atas panci yang berisi air mendidih. Jangan sampai air-nya masuk ke dalam mangkuk berisi coklat. Kalau aku biasanya membuat _truffle_, kalau _truffle_ tinggal tambahkan krim dan rum. Setelah itu..." Gakuko terus berceloteh dengan riangnya dan Luka mendengarkan dengan seksama. Luka benar-benar merasa beruntung punya teman yang sangat pintar memasak begini, walaupun terasa sangat pintar itu juga karena Luka yang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Luka sibuk mencatat semua yang dijelaskan Gakuko, dan Gakupo hanya memperhatikan diam-diam.

"Oh ya Gakupo, sore ini aku juga akan ikut acara minum teh-mu, mohon bantuannya ya," ujar Luka membuyarkan lamunan Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan. "Mohon bantuannya juga. Kebetulan, Gakuko bilang hari ini dia akan membuat roti isi, _croissant_, _chocolate macaroon_, dengan teh _nilgiri_. Semua itu menu favoritku. Yah, walaupun bisa dibilang semua yang Gakuko buat adalah kesukaanku," sahut Gakupo bangga.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Kau ini ternyata memang tukang makan. Tapi Gakuko dan Gakupo enak ya, kalian akrab sekali. Aku juga ingin punya orang yang bisa diajak bicara dan sepemikiran begitu," komentar Luka sambil tersenyum.

Gakuko menenglengkan kepalanya, menatap Luka dengan datar tapi lembut. Dia lalu meraih pundak Luka dan memeluk gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Kalau begitu, jadikan aku dan Gakupo seperti itu saja? Aku dan Gakupo sayang sekali pada Luka, mulai sekarang kita jadi sahabat ya? Pasti menyenangkan, dan Luka juga tidak akan kesepian lagi," hibur Gakuko lembut.

Luka terperangah melihat Gakuko, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar dan dia merasa sangat senang sampai-sampai dadanya terasa sesak. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Gakuko, Gakupo. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu kalian berdua. Sebagai gantinya, nanti aku akan belajar masak dengan giat!"

"Gakuko, ingatkan aku untuk tidak langsung memakan masakan pertama buatan Luka," cetus Gakupo datar kemudian tersenyum jahil pada Luka.

Luka langsung mencibir kesal. Tapi seperti biasa, Luka langsung tersenyum lagi. "Akan kucekoki kau Gakupo," ancam Luka penuh keyakinan. Yang diancam? Hanya tersenyum sinis sambil melihat ke samping.

* * *

Luka berjalan tergesa-gesa, dia agak terlambat untuk ke acara minum teh-nya karena harus piket. Walaupun Luka memang tidak pernah suka piket, membosankan. Apalagi dia harus piket dengan orang yang paling dihindarinya, Shion Kaito. Kaito menyukai Luka, tapi Miku menyukai Kaito. Dan berhubung Luka tidak menyukai Kaito, dia merasa lebih baik tidak dekat-dekat Kaito dan lebih memberi kesempatan pada Miku. Toh Luka tidak pernah tertarik pada orang yang gila eskrim dan otaknya rada beku. Yah, bukannya beku dalam arti bodoh sih, hanya terlalu polos jadinya terlihat bodoh (sebenarnya intinya sama).

"Luka-_chan_! Tolong tunggu sebentar!" panggil sebuah suara sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Luka menghentikan langkahnya dan terpaksa menoleh ke belakang, menatap gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu dengan enggan. "Rin, ada apa lagi? Aku sudah bilang untuk hasil rapat festival olah raga akan dilanjutkan besok, kan? Kita tidak bisa seenaknya mengadakan lomba kendo karena_ dojo_-nya tidak akan cukup. Jadi-"

"Bukan itu. Ada berita duka dari Yowane _Sensei_," potong Rin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dia menatap Luka dengan sedih.

"Apa?" tanya Luka, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia ketua OSIS, seharusnya dia mendapat berita itu terlebih dahulu dari Yowane _Sensei_ yang merupakan wakil kepala sekolah. Tapi memang ada alasan karena seharian ini Luka menyendiri di perpustakaan bersama Gakuko dan Gakupo.

Rin mengatur nafasnya, dia lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih polos. Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya, tangannya meneyerahkan surat itu dengan gemetar. Dia memang belum membaca isinya, tapi dia tahu isinya menyedihkan. Menyedihkan untuk Luka, dan untuk semuanya. Luka mulai merasa tidak enak, dia meraih surat itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Dibacanya kata demi kata secara hati-hati dan seksama, tangannya mulai gemetar. Tenggorokan Luka terasa kering dan kepalanya seperti berputar-putar. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, dan dia tidak yakin dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Apa maksudnya? batin Luka tidak percaya, air matanya hampir tumpah. Luka menggigit bibir-nya kuat-kuat, tidak percaya. Tapi dia tahu itu bukan mimpi, karena dia merasa sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit. Luka segera mengembalikan surat itu pada Rin dengan gemetar.

"Aku titip," ujar Luka lirih, "aku akan segera kembali. Atau tidak." Kemudian Luka segera berlari menuju atap, hanya Gakupo sendiri yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas. Menjelaskan apa yang tertulis pada surat berkabung itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan apa yang disembunyikannya.

Luka berlari secepat mungkin dengan langkah gemetar, dia bolak-balik hampir terjatuh tapi tidak jadi. Nafasnya saling memburu dan paru-parunya terasa dingin, sama seperti kepalanya. Terlalu dingin sampai tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Luka, kenapa? Luka langsung mempercepat langkahnya, menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuka pintu atap agak kasar. Luka berjalan teratih-atih ke tempat kemarin dia menemukan acara minum teh itu, menatap Gakupo yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja bundar-nya. Sendirian. Menatap datar ke arah Luka.

"Gakuko... ke mana?" tanya Luka tercekat, dia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?" tanya Gakupo balik dengan tenangnya, dia lalu menyeruput teh miliknya.

'_Dengan ini kami memberitahukan berita duka_'

"Kenapa..." Luka menggertakan giginya, menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga.

'_Bahwa putri kami, Kamui Gakuko_'

"Kenapa? Karena itulah yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Gakupo kembali menjawab dengan tenang, menyeruput teh-nya.

'_Sudah pergi dengan tenang_.'

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Selama ini Gakuko koma, kan!? Dia tidak ada di sekolah, dia tidur terbaring di rumah sakit! Lalu siapa yang aku lihat selama ini!?" jerit Luka histeris, air matanya mulai menetes pelan.

_Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa saat_, ujar Luka dalam hati, _tapi aku sudah seperti mengenalnya bertahun-tahun. Aku menyukainya, aku menyayanginya, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti atau bahkan memang sahabatku. Aku ingin bersama Gakuko, aku ingin masuk universitas bersamanya. Banyak hal yang ingin kulalui bersamanya dengan Gakupo._

Luka terduduk lemas di lantai, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kini basah oleh air mata. Perasaaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Kemarin dia menemukan sebuah acara minum teh kesukaannya, dan pada detik berikutnya dia menemukan sahabat.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menangis begitu. Seharusnya aku yang menangis seperti itu, kan? Lagipula kalau kau terlalu bersedih, nanti Gakuko tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang," hibur Gakupo lalu mendekati Luka, duduk di sebelah Luka yang masih menangis.

"Tapi, dia..."

"Kecelakaan. Gakuko kecelakaan, sangat parah. Dia koma bertahun-tahun, dan selama bertahun-tahun itu hidupku sangat kacau. Kemudian dua tahun terkahir ini, dia mengunjungiku, kembali lagi dalam bentuk apa yang tidak kutahu namanya. Bukan roh, karena aku masih bisa memeluknya. Sebelumnya dokter mengatakan sudah tidak ada harapan untuk Gakuko, tapi... saat pemeriksaan terakhir, ada perkembangan. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini kondisinya membaik, dokter mengatakan kalau terus begini ada kemungkinan dia akan bangun lagi. Selama dua tahun terakhir, dia menemaniku mengadakan acara minum teh di sini. Untuk mengusir kesedihanku, agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dia terus mengadakan acara minum teh ini, mungkin itu alasannya untuk tetap 'ada' sampai saatnya dia pergi," gumam Gakupo pelan tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar.

Luka menahan tangisnya, menatap ke arah Gakupo. Gakupo membalas tatapan Luka yang seolah memintanya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Gakupo mendesah pelan, menarik nafas panjang yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tapi tadi malam ternyata takdir berkata lain. Dia pergi, begitu saja. Gakuko yang masih dalam bentuk roh ada kesempatan untuk bersamaku sedikit lebih lama. Tapi untuk sore ini, seperti yang kau lihat, dia tidak bisa menghadiri acara minum teh kita," lanjut Gakupo sambil mendongak menatap langit. "Aku suka sekali acara minum teh seperti Alice in The Wonderland. Memang sebelum Gakuko kecelakaan aku dan dia juga sudah sering bermain seperti itu di rumah. Yah, takdir memang tidak bisa diatur. Kenyataan memang pahit."

"Aku..."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula, lihat?" Gakupo memotong perkataan Luka, tersenyum pahit kemudian menunjukkan liontin berbentuk bola yang kemarin diserahkan Gakuko padanya. "Mungkin memang ini jalannya. Kemarin sore Gakuko memberikan ini, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang pertama. Di dalam liontin yang merangkap kotak musik ini ada botol kecil dengan penutupnya. Dia bilang, 'simpan saja sebagian diriku di sini'. Tentu saja saat dia mengatakan itu kemarin aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah. Aku ingin terus berharap, sampai harapan itu kandas."

Luka memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangisnya semakin pecah, bahunya bergetar hebat. "Aku s-s-sayang G-G-Gak-kuko.. D-dia-s-s-saha-b-b-bat y-yang baik...," isak Luka terbata-bata. Ya, batin Luka lagi, aku dan Gakuko sudah sepakat akan menjadi sahabat. Luka hanya bisa menangis, dia baru bertemu sebentar dengan sahabatnya. Dia pikir dia sudah menemukan seorang sahabat yang tepat, tapi...

Kita tidak pernah bisa 'memohon'.

* * *

"Teh-nya enak," puji seorang pemuda berambut violet panjang diikat satu ke atas seperti samurai. "Kemampuanmu meningkat hebat."

"Terimakasih," sahut gadis berambut merah jambu panjang sepinggang, tersenyum ramah pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Sudah lima tahun sejak kepergian Gakuko?"

"Begitulah," jawab pemuda itu singkat, lalu menatap langit terbuka berwarna biru. Mereka mengadakan acara minum teh di atas atap sekolah lagi, sama seperti dulu. "Aku senang dia sudah pergi dengan damai, dia pasti juga senang melihat kita sekarang."

"Kau benar," gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Sedih memang boleh, tapi tidak boleh kelewat juga. Daripada itu, semakin lama aku semakin senang menghadiri acara minum teh kita ini. Apalagi sekarang aku juga sudah jago memasak."

Pemuda berambut violet itu hanya terdiam, menatap gadis di hadapannya dari balik cangkirnya. Pemuda itu lalu menyeruput teh-nya perlahan. "Kalau begitu," katanya pelan tapi tegas, " sekitar empat tahun ke depan nanti, kau juga tetap begini saja menyiapkan teh dan kue kecil untukku? Tentu saja dengan anggota keluarga lainnya. 'Malaikat-malaikat kecil' misalnya."

Gadis itu menatap si pemuda dengan kaget, wajahnya memerah. Dia tahu apa arti kalimat itu. Dan dia senang dengan artinya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan, menggenggam lembut tangan si pemuda. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menyiapkan teh yang enak, jadi kita tidak perlu pelayan yang handal untuk menyediakan teh. Terimakasih, Gakupo," jawab gadis itu senang, menahan air mata bahagianya. Pemuda yang bernama Gakupo itu tersenyum lembut, membalas genggaman si gadis. Mulai sekarang, akan ada orang baru lagi yang menghadiri 'Alice' Tea Party' mereka, yaitu 'malaikat-malaikat kecil' yang lucu.

Kalau mencium aroma teh dan dentingan antara sendok dan cangkir saat tidur, apa kau akan bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi? Siapa tahu saat kau membuka matamu kau akan menemukan 'Alice' Tea Party'. Dan saat kau menemukannya, apa kau akan memberanikan diri untuk memulai cerita baru tentang hidupmu? Memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan 'halo' di dalam acara 'Alice' tea Party' itu. Memulai kisah yang manis dan pahit tentang persahabatan, dan juga cinta.

**The End**

**A/N : Yak, saya tidak mengharapkan fic ini abal, tidak sama sekali (kalau sampai ya gila namanya). Tapi kalau ternyata memang abal, saya minta maaf *bowed* Mind to review, minna?**


End file.
